


Fallen Angels

by MusicET



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicET/pseuds/MusicET
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A co-ed has debuted on New Years from YG Entertainment in 2014, the same company as BigBang, 2NE1, Se7en, Gummy etc... <br/>What could be so special about this group? Let's read it and find out! (I suck at descriptions sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fallen Mythic Angel Manager

 **Name:** Shin Kim

 **Nicknames:** Shin oppa/hyung, Shinny oppa/hyung, Manager oppa/hyung

 **Age:** 25 – 26 Korean Age

 **D.O.B:** 11/08

 **Height:** 187cm

 **Weight:** 65kg

 **Race:** Human

 **Nationality:** 100% Korean

 **Family:** Umma, Appa, Noona, Hyung

 **Friends:** Fallen Mythic Angels’ Members and Sunbaenims + Other Managers

**Personality:**

  * Confident
  * Nice
  * Understanding
  * Charisma
  * Strong
  * Serious
  * Goofy
  * Aegyo (without knowing)



**Likes:**

  * Working with Fallen Mythic Angels



**Dislikes:**

  * When Fallen Mythic Angels becomes annoying/aegyo/whining (can’t resist it)
  * People talking bad about Fallen Mythic Angels



**Hobbies:**

  * Cooking
  * Practicing Martial Arts



**Skills:** **_Speaks:_**

  * Korea,
  * English,
  * Japanese,
  * Cantonese,
  * Mandarin,
  * Spanish,
  * French,
  * Italian
  * Vietnamese
  * Greek
  * Thai



 

  * **_Black Belt in:_**
  * Taekwondo,
  * Karate,
  * Judo,
  * Kendo,
  * Kung Fu,
  * Wushu,
  * Hapkido,
  * Vovinam,
  * Boxing,
  * Street Fighting
  * Hand-to-Hand Combat



 

  * **_Plays:_**
  * Violin
  * Guitar (Acoustic + Electric)



**Past:**

  * Grew up in a family of 5
  * Graduated from Seoul High School at 18
  * Graduated from University at 20
  * Worked at YG for 3 years (started at 22 (23 Korean Age))
  * Worked as Fallen Mythic Angels’ manager for 1 year, even before their debut
  * The Fallen Mythic wonder a lot why he didn’t become an idol, he has the skills and looks for it



**Fears:**

  * Fear of spiders.
  * Fear of thunder and lightning
  * Fear of dentists.
  * Fear of insects.
  * Fear of blood.
  * Fear of cockroaches.
  * Fear of birds.
  * Fear of spirits.
  * Fear/dislike of mice or rats
  * Stage fright (reason why he didn’t become an idol)
  * Camera shy (reason why he didn’t become an idol)




	2. Member Profile #1

Fallen Mythic Angels Character Profile

**_ Story Date: Year 2014  _ **

**Member #1**

**Name:** Hyun-Ki Lee

 **Nicknames:** Hyun, Leader-nim, Oppa/Hyung

 **Age:** 18 – 19 Korean Age

 **D.O.B:** 1/1

 **Height:** 190cm

 **Weight:** 67kg

**Description:**

  * Taecyeon’s abs
  * Seo Inguk’s muscles
  * Jang Hyuk’s body
  * Jimin’s flexibility



**Voice:**

  * Deep like Chanyeol
  * Powerful like Kris
  * Deep and husky



**Race:** Fallen Angel

 **Nationality:** 100% Korean

 **Family:** Umma, Appa, Hyung, Nam Dongsaeng

 **Friends:** His Members and other Sunbaenims

**Position:**

  * Leader
  * Main Rapper
  * Lead Dancer
  * Lead Vocalist



**Personality:**

  * Confident
  * Cold at First
  * Caring
  * Nice
  * Charming
  * Charisma
  * Strong



**Likes:**

  * Performing
  * Music
  * Martial Arts
  * Cooking



**Dislikes:**

  * Sasaengs
  * Injustice



**Hobbies:**

  * Practicing
  * Playing Instruments
  * Doing Martial Arts



**Skill: _Speaks_**

  * Korean
  * English
  * Japanese
  * Cantonese
  * Mandarin
  * Spanish
  * French
  * Italian
  * Vietnamese
  * Greek
  * Thai



 

**_Black Belt in:_ **

  * Taekwondo
  * Karate
  * Judo
  * Kendo
  * Kung Fu
  * Wushu
  * Hapkido
  * Vovinam
  * Boxing
  * Street Fighting
  * Hand-to-Hand Combat



 

  * **_Plays:_**
  * Piano
  * Violin
  * Guitar (Acoustic + Electric)



 

  * Dance for 17 years
  * Excels in school = graduated early at the age of 17
  * Turned 18 and graduated from university



**Past: -** Grew up in a family of 5.

  * Middle child of the family.
  * Grew up dancing
  * Sent to learn martial arts when young
  * Incredibly fast to learn new languages
  * Scouted by YG Entertainment when 13



**Fear:**

  * Fear of disorder or untidiness.
  * Fear of imperfection.
  * Fear of having no escape and being closed in
  * Fear of dirt or contamination.
  * Fear of Darkness
  * Fear of the sea, or fear of being in the ocean
  * Fear of holes or textures with a pattern of holes
  * Fear/Dislike of mice or rats



 


	3. Member Profile #2

Fallen Mythic Angels Character Profile

**_ Story Date: Year 2014  _ **

**Member #2**

**Name:** Changmin Choi

 **Nicknames:** Channy, Minnie, Oppa

 **Age:** 17 **–** 18 Korean Age

 **D.O.B:** 6/6

 **Height:** 187cm

 **Weight:** 65kg

**Description:**

  * Taeyang’s abs
  * Siwon’s muscles
  * Lee Dong Wook’s body
  * Mark’s flexibility



**Voice:**

  * Distinctive like Jonghyun
  * Powerful like Leo
  * Deep and husky



**Race:** Fallen Angel

 **Nationality:** 100% Korean

 **Family:** Umma, Appa, Hyung, Yo Dongsaeng

 **Friends:** His Members and other Sunbaenims

**Position:**

  * Face of the Group
  * Main Dancer
  * Lead Vocal
  * Lead Rapper



**Personality:**

  * Kind
  * Confident
  * Charisma
  * Flirt
  * Caring
  * Nice
  * Charming
  * Strong



**Likes:**

  * Performing
  * Music
  * Martial Arts
  * Photography



**Dislikes:**

  * Sasaengs
  * Injustice



**Hobbies:**

  * Practicing
  * Playing Instruments
  * Doing Martial Arts



**Skills: _Speaks:_**

  * Korea
  * English
  * Japanese
  * Cantonese
  * Mandarin
  * Spanish
  * French
  * Italian
  * Vietnamese
  * Greek
  * Thai



 

**_Black Belt in:_ **

  * Taekwondo
  * Karate
  * Judo
  * Kendo
  * Kung Fu
  * Wushu
  * Hapkido
  * Vovinam
  * Boxing
  * Street Fighting
  * Hand-to-Hand Combat



 

**_Plays:_ **

  * Piano
  * Saxophone
  * Guitar (Acoustic + Electric)



 

  * Dance for 16 years
  * Excels in school = graduated early at the age of 16
  * Turned 17 and graduated from university



**Past:**

  * Grew up in a family of 5.
  * Middle child of the family.
  * Grew up dancing, hip-hop
  * Sent to learn martial arts when young
  * Incredibly fast to learn new languages
  * Scouted by YG Entertainment when 14



**Fear:**

  * Fear of depth.
  * Fear of having no escape and being closed in
  * Fear of being locked in an enclosed place.
  * Fear of pins
  * Fear of ghosts.
  * Fear of spirits.
  * Fear of wasps.
  * Fear of holes or textures with a pattern of holes
  * Fear/dislike of insects
  * Fear/dislike of mice or rats



 


	4. Character Profile #3

Fallen Mythic Angels Character Profile

**_ Story Date: Year 2014 _ **

**Member #3**

**Name:** Hwa-Young Yong

 **Nicknames:** Hwa, Young, Maknae

 **Age:** 16 **–** 17 Korean Age

 **D.O.B:** 12/12

 **Height:** 180cm

 **Weight:** 45kg

**Description:**

  * Hourglass body – Like Seohyun from AOA’s body
  * Has abs – Krystal form F(x)
  * Long legs – Nana from After School
  * Flexibility – Victoria from F(x)



**Voice:**

**-** Powerful & Strong – Ailee

\- Unique - Song DamBi

\- Able to hold her notes for long/high

 **Race:** Fallen Angel

 **Nationality:** 100% Korean

 **Family:** Umma, Appa, Oppa x5 (twins + triples), Twin Oppa, Nam Dongsaeng x3 (triples)

 **Friends:** Her members and Sunbaenims

**Position:**

  * Maknae
  * Main Vocalist
  * Lead Rapper
  * Lead Dancer



**Personality:**

  * Nice
  * Charming
  * Charisma
  * Understanding
  * Confident
  * Strong



**Likes:**

  * Performing
  * Music
  * Martial Arts
  * Art



**Dislikes:**

  * Sasaengs
  * Injustice



**Hobbies:**

  * Practicing
  * Playing Instruments
  * Doing Martial Arts



**Skills: _Speaks:_**

  * Korea
  * English
  * Japanese
  * Cantonese
  * Mandarin
  * Spanish
  * French
  * Italian
  * Vietnamese
  * Greek
  * Thai



 

**_Black Belt in:_ **

  * Taekwondo
  * Karate
  * Judo
  * Kendo
  * Kung Fu
  * Wushu
  * Hapkido
  * Vovinam
  * Boxing
  * Street Fighting
  * Hand-to-Hand Combat



 

**_Plays:_ **

  * Piano
  * Koto
  * Guitar (Acoustic + Electric)



 

  * Dance for 15 years
  * Excels in school = graduated early at the age of 15
  * Turned 16 and graduated from university



**Past:**

  * Grew up in a family of 12
  * Grew up dancing
  * Sent to learn martial arts when young
  * Incredibly fast to learn new languages
  * Scouted by YG Entertainment when 12



**Fears**

  * Fear of Height
  * Fear of spiders.
  * Fear of flying.
  * Fear of clowns.
  * Fear of cockroaches.
  * Fear of masks + costumes
  * Fear of dolls.
  * Fear of puppets.
  * Fear/dislike of insects
  * Fear/dislike of mice or rats




	5. Chapter 5

Prologue

"A new group has debuted in 2014. To start of the New Year, a group we've all been waiting for, Fallen Mythic Angel!! They've debuted with their song, 'Fallen Angel'." Says the MC, Kim Wonbin.   
"Why is this group different from the other? It’s because it’ not a boy or girl group. It’s a co-ed group.

Lead by their leader, Lee Hyun-Ki, also known as Night, the leader, main rapper, lead vocal and lead dancer. His body up to perfection with a firm body and rock-hard abs, with amazing flexibility, standing at 190cm at only 19 years old. Voice so strong and powerful full of charisma. Excels in academics, fluent in 11 languages with amazing martial arts skills with black belt in all 12 different areas. Graduated from highschool at 17 and graduated from university at 18.

The face of the group, Choi Changmin, also known as Mystery, the face, main dancer, lead rapper and lead vocal. His body strong and firm, overflowing of charisma and charm, perfect chocolate abs, with outstanding flexibility, stands at 187cm at only 18 years old. Voice so powerful and soulful, full of emotions. Excels in academics, fluent in 11 languages, amazing martial arts ability in 12 areas. Graduated from highschool at 16 and graduated at 17 from university.

Lastly, the maknae, Hwa-Young Yong, also known as Midnight, the maknae, main vocal, lead rapper and lead dancer. Voice of power and uniqueness with an hourglass body standing at 180cm tall and only 17 years old. Excels in academics, speaks 11 languages fluently and masters 12 areas of martial arts. Graduated from highschool at 15 and graduated from highschool at 15 and graduated from university at 16.

Their manager, Shin Kim, stands at an impressive 187cm at 26 years with a great body and impressive speech. Speaks 11 languages fluently, masters 12 areas of martial arts. Excels in academics, graduated from highschool, graduated from university at 20, worked at YG for 3 years, makes hearts of girls beat, and makes people wonder why he’s not an idol.

The group has been training for a number of years before announcing their debut in 2013, and debuting in 2014, New Years with a supernatural concept. Here is ‘Fallen Angel’.

The concept of the group was that they were Fallen Angels who went against God, and became banished from heaven and sent to Earth. Turned from Arch-Angels to Powerful Fallen Angels.

Night, the power to see the past when glances/sees someone.

Mystery, the power to see the future when touches/contacted someone.

Midnight, the power ti read their minds, glimpsing into past and future and thoughts when see/glance and touch/contacted someone.

The three were the heavenly siblings who went against God’s wish to flood the Earth. Landed in Seoul, they decided to continue their life as humans, but things weren’t as easy as they thought as they were forced to attend school there their adventures began.

They gained a big fandom with their Hardwork, beauty, kindness and skills. Their sunbaenim/labelmate, BigBang, 2NE1, Epik High, Psy, Se7en, Gummy, Jinusean, Akdong Musician etc… helped the trio to become the best they could be.

Not only that, they’ve become close friends with a variety  of groups all around the K-pop industry and to many difference companies as well as trainees of new groups such as, EXO, F(x), SNSD, VIXX, BTS, Infinite, Wonder Girls, Girls’ Day, BTOB, 2PM, 2AM, B.A.P, B1A4, B2ST, Shinhwa, DMTN etc…

They MV reached over 1 million views within a couple of hours.

**~10 Minutes Before Debut Stage~**

‘Have fun onstage, hoobaes. Sorry we can’t be there to see you shine so we’ll watch it live or watch it on T.V or online later. J’ Jiyong messaged Fallen Mythic Angels just before their debut stage. “Wahh, I’m so excited.” Midnight exclaimed. “Hmm, it’s been a while since we’ve performed onstage.” Mystery said. “You’ve got 10 minutes until it’s your turn.” Manger said “Okay, let’s go.” Night said. “Ne, Leader-nim.” Mystery and Midnight said getting up.


End file.
